Truth Behind it All
by Innocent.Evol
Summary: Harry Potter gets the chance of a life time, Dumbledore allows him to move in with his godfather. Based in the 6th year, not totally based on the book. WARNING: Contains a MarySue
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: YES THIS CONTAINS A MARY-SUE! I know, but I take joy in writing story's that contain them. This take's place in the sixth year, but it is in no way related to the books.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter, or any original character's from the books, nor do I own the books, okay?

---------------------------

"Welcome home Harry!" Sirius said, opening the door to his house.

"Yeah, thanks... but I'm confused." Harry said, setting his luggage down, looking around the familiar house.

"Why would that be?" Sirius asked, closing the door, looking at Harry.

"Dumbledore told me that I had to live with someone of my mother's blood to stay protected from Voldermort..." Harry replied, moving out of the doorway into the 'parlor'

"Yes, Dumbledore told me this to when I asked him, but I have a way so that it won't matter where you live...JESSIE!" Sirius yelled up the stairs. A girl around the age of 16 ran down the stairs, with short-layered black hair, and the same eye's as Harry.

"Who the?" Harry asked himself, looking at her.

"This Harry is Jessie, short for Jessiable. She is your twin sister." Sirius said, as she stopped in front of him.

"Twin sister? Whoa...wait a second." Harry said, very confused.

"When we were born, I was born with fluid in my lungs. And so after they cleared it all out, they couldn't find my parents. So I was just recently adopted by Sirius." Jessie said.

"So...you've never met our parents either?" Harry asked.

"Never." Jessie said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah...this is cool, I can't wait to tell everyone!" Harry said, smiling.

"Everyone?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah everyone! Wait a second...about..." Harry started.

"Your scar, no I don't have one, up until now, no one knew I existed, but know, Voldermort does, and so I have this." She said, showing him her hand, were a scar was clearly visible.  
"He came after you?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yes, before I was adopted, but I was safe because my foster mom loved me, and even though she couldn't protect me, it was like my real mom did...sort of." Jessie said.

Harry stared at Jessie, in shock. "This is unbelievable..." he said, as Jessie grinned.

Sirius watched the two of them, "Maybe you should get some sleep Harry..." he said, and Harry nodded.

Harry woke up, and looked around the room, surprised to see his best friend Ron staring at him from the other bed.

"Hey." Ron said, grinning.

"Hi..." Harry said, sitting up.

"Did you see that girl, Jessie? She's cute, and she looks like you. I didn't know Sirius had a daughter!" Ron said. Harry suddenly remembered where he was.

"Jessie? Oh her, she's my sister!" Harry said.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, as Harry shushed him.

"Yeah, twin sister, I found out last night. Apparently, after we were born, and she was okay, they couldn't find our parents. She stayed with a foster magic family until Sirius recently adopted her. She went to Beauxbatons and Drumstrang, and now she's going to Hogwarts." Harry said, grinning. Just then, there was a pop, and Fred and George apparated into the room.

"Just met your sister Harry, very charming." Fred said.

"Yeah, and thanks to these extendable ears, we heard everything you just said!" George added holding one up. Harry and Ron looked at each other, and shrugged.

--------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is the first chapter! R&R! Flames will be feed to Fluffy!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Erm...yeah. No reviews, only I am putting up the next chappie anyhow.

Disclaimer: I OWN JESSIE! MINE! Erm...hehe. Actually...read the story and review!

--------------------------------------

Jessie yawned, and sat up, glancing around the room, and noticed a girl with bushy brown hair staring at her.

"Hello." Hermione said, smiling at Jessie.

"Um...hi." Jessie said, rubbing her eyes.

"So your Harry's twin sister?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, word sure travels fast around here." Jessie replied, grabbing a hairbrush of the bedside table.

"No, actually I talked to Sirius, I just got here this morning, and you look a lot like him too." Hermione answered.

"Like Sirius?" Jessie said, confused.

"No, Harry. Sorry." Hermione replied.

"It's okay." Jessie answered, yawning.

"Let's get some breakfast." Hermione suggested, as Jessie nodded and got out of bed.

-----------------------------------

"Ello." Sirius said as he came into the kitchen, finding four 16-year-old teenagers standing there trying to figure out how to make a pancake.

"Hey Sirius. This is quite amusing to watch." Fred said, as George nodded.

Jessie turned around, "Oh sure, I bet you find it sooo funny I have no cooking abilities."

"I do." George said, laughing like a maniac.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Jessie snickered, wiping her hands off on her blue jean Capri's. Jessie had chosen to wear a plain white shirt with her Capri's, only now it had pancake mix on it.

Sirius blinked, "Maybe you should let Molly do the cooking from now on," he said.

"Good idea." Harry said, taking his glasses off, staring at the pancake mix that was all over them.

"Let's clean up the kitchen first." Jessie suggested, grabbing a wet rag.

-----------------------------------------------

AN: Short chapter, I know. But hey, I updated! Like anyone is reading this anyhow...hehe. Anyhow...erm... R&R. Flames still feed to Fluffy.


End file.
